Demon Heart Human Soul
by BlackJoker013
Summary: What if the Yondaime didn't seal the Kyūbi in Naruto but sealed the Kyūbi 's mind in Naruto's head. watch as the Kyūbi with the soul and body of a human will rock the foundation of the shinobi world and fight his very nature to save it Kyubi X ?
1. Penance

They say in desperation humans do stupid things; I was hoping this wasn't one of those times.

On a dark night, an evil and powerful nine tailed fox demon attack and killed the hidden leaf village.

No one in the village could stand up to this beast except for one

The Yondaime Hokage stood on his giant toad summoning looking straight into the eyes of the demon.

As the Kyuubi looked back at the yellow flash he saw what he was holding and knew one thing he was fucked.

In the arms of the great ninja was his infant son with the The Eight Trigrams Seal on his belly, at lightning fast speed Yondaime did a series of hand seals. The Kyuubi charged straight toward the giant toad trying to stop the ritual but was too late as a giant blue light engulfed him. A blinding pain erupted in his head spreading to his whole body. When the pain finally stopped and his sight came back he thought he would be stuck in a cage wrapped in darkness, he thought that would happen but unlucky for him the Yondaime wasn't as smart as most people thought he was. As the Kyuubi looked around he saw he was looking up toward the Hokage and the kage was looking back toward him.

"Naruto I leave the village to you, I hope the villagers will see you as the hero you are I know they phrase you as there champion I only wish that it doesn't get to your head"

As he closed his eyes for the last time Gamabunta stretched out his tongue setting the two of the off his head and on the ground. As the Kyuubi looked down on himself and realized what that desperate human did.

The Yondaime Hokage hadn't sealed him in Naruto that stupid human had replace his son's mind with the fox's and pulled out and resealed the baby's soul as well as LEAST 85 percent of his demonic chakra in the seal. Then it hit him his entire life flashed before his eyes every village every human or living thing he'd ever killed was appearing in his mind. You'd think he'd forget all the people for hell lived for more then hundreds of years. For those of you who don't know demon even sprite demons who were once part of an even stronger physical demon have no conception of morals they bring unspeakable horror on the world with out so much as the tiniest twitch of guilt the Kyuubi is no exception but if you mix his memory's with the conscience of a pure new born soul, death is the only release of your resentment for what you have done.

As the Kyuubi sat there in his new body looking at the fallen warrior next to him he did what any pure HUMAN would do he cried. He didn't stop crying even when the rest of the villagers ran toward them to see what had happened.


	2. Fallen

A great detective once said criminals are a superstitious cowardly bunch. If you think about that also implies to a lot of people.

Six years later from the Kyūbi attack. The nine tails in human form was running from another angry mob. After the sealing the Sandaime had tried to explain that Naruto wasn't the Kyūbi but it's jailer but the general public ether didn't listen or care they just wanted some one to blame.

The Kyūbi didn't really care after the events to his new birth he'd been in a comatose like state. All of his memory's from the time of his creation to the night of the attack were absorbed by his mind. Not only the trauma of his horrors and the stress of it all took physical tolls on him. Until he was five did he come out of his trauma. He'd learned that he'd been placed in the basement of the village hospital. Escaping had been easy there wasn't that much security. It had taken longer then he'd expected walking wasn't easy especially with just two legs. After a while the motion got up to him and his steps started stabilizing. Next came running then jumping. He finally came to his destination an abandoned warehouse in the outer edge of the village "as of right now this his home" he said as he opened it's doors. This had been an old weapon storage that the Shodai used during the first war. As he looked around he saw that all the equipment had been taken away but all the old tools to make weapons had still been here as he reached a stair case leading to the basement he'd found that it contained a numerous amount of rooms including a sleeping quarters. But it contained no furniture or any other necessities "I'm gong to need some currency" he mumbled to himself as he looked around he found an old shovel and nets and even a collapsible cage. "and I thing I know how to get it... is that how my voice sounds like". He looked at a near by window and say that he'd been a lot younger then expected. "this just got easier".

Flash forward to now as he was running as he managed to rally up a crowed of angry village as he came to a turn he jumped over a patch of street and keep's running until he herd a bunch of screams he turned back around and ran over to the pit fall the village fell into all of them on top of each other he dropped a couple of smoke bombs into the hole and but a bandanna around his mouth and jumped down in the hole a few minutes latter he'd jumped back out with all of his victims money in his hands. As he started walking back home counting his loot he never herd someone sneak behind him the last thing he remembered was a strong pain form the back of his head as he started falling down and his world going to black.


End file.
